Innocence Ghost Blossom
by CerberusScorpio
Summary: No Summaries. Sasosaku Love Story and Akasaku Friendship Story. Sakura and Sasori are Neko people. . . Sakura will meet a vampire soon. Scythe is a demon. A Rare Demon. I don't own Naruto Shippuden! Cerberus actually made this. . . Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence Ghost Blossom**

Cerberus made this story! Review me and not Scorpio!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto Shippuden!

- Chapter 1 -

8 yeas ago, a little girl were walking down the road, letting the snow fall. She was wearing damaged clothes. She was a Neko girl and was walking down the streets. People looked at her and felt pity. A man walked towards her and carried to his mansion.

[At the Man's mansion]

The man arrived at his mansion and gave the little girl some food. "What's your name?" He asked. "H-Haruno S-S-Sakura. . ." The little girl answered. "Well Sakura. I can't give you a home in my mansion but I'm sure you can live in Konohagakure High School." He said and led Sakura to the bathroom.

"You take a bath while, I get you some things before we go, okay?" He asked and Sakura nodded. The man closed the door and went to his bedroom.

[At the Man's bedroom]

"Flame, what the hell are you doing here?" A shadow asked. "Forgive me, Scythe. An interesting little innocent girl caught my eyes." Flame replied. "I see. In that case, let the girl be my container." Scythe suggested and it made Flame feel uneasy.

"But sire, she is just 8 years old. Are you sure that should be a good idea?" Flame asked. "Yes. Now prepare the child." The shadow replied and disappeared. Flame stood up and got Sakura's things ready.

[Downstairs]

Sakura wore a black sleeved shirt, a black warm knitted jacket, long warm jeans and Flame was putting on an adorable knitted cap that has space for Sakura's cat ears. "Ready?" Flame asked and Sakura nodded.

* * *

[At the gates of the school]

Sakura was amazed at how the school is. "Come on." Flame said and Sakura followed. As they walked in, Flame gave Sakura her backpack. "I see why this girl is so interesting, Flame." A voice said and it made Sakura turned around.

"Sakura, this is Scythe. You will follow his orders from now on." Flame said and disappeared. "Hello Sakura. You look interesting and so innocent." Scythe said as he let his aura get transferred into Sakura's body.

"Scythe-san, where are you?" Sakura asked. "**I'm right inside you, Kit.**" Scythe replied. "_Oh my Kami, Sakura now has three minds!_" Inner shouted. "Be quiet Inner. Scythe-san, where should we go now?" Sakura asked and Scythe explained.

Sakura now lives in Konohagakure High School. She sleeps in the black side of the school that no one ever went in. She takes a bath in a dark blue bathroom, she studies any where she goes, and she sleeps in the music room where people say it's haunted.

Sakura is use to sing every 7:30 pm and play any instrument she can have her hands on. 8 years past, Sakura was used to having Scythe and her inner talking to her. Her school name is Yuuya Haruno. She wears a wig that is color white and is long, puts on contact lens that is color black and wears her uniform.

[Sakura's bedroom]

Sakura was waking up by her alarm clock. "Good morning Inner. Good morning Scythe-san." Sakura greeted. "_Morning girl, what a beautiful day!" "_**Good morning to you, Kit.**"

Sakura quickly made her way to the bathroom and washed herself. "I hate my voice!" Sakura said loudly. "_Then, add some change to it._" Inner suggested.

Sakura wore her disguise and made her way to an opened window. She climbed out and quickly hid in the bushes. She didn't mind if people made fun of her cat ears and tail. . . At least, she heard that one other person was like her.

"_But besides that, you're the most beautiful woman there is._" Inner praised and made Sakura irritated. "That's what I hate the most." Sakura said as she fixing her wig to not show any sign of her pink hair.

[Homeroom]

Sakura sat near the window. She knew that the whole school thinks she's ugly, unworthy and horrifying but, her grades are super high. Sakura started humming to past the time.

* * *

[Cafeteria]

Sakura was sitting alone in her usual sit and was eating a rice ball. When, Yamanaka Ino the 2nd popular girl, walked towards her. Sakura looked up and saw Ino. "Why do you even go to this school anyway?" She asked. "I like it here." Sakura answered. "Everyone hates you. Why would you love it here?" Ino asked. "Why would you like to know?" Sakura asked and when Ino was about to hit her face, she moved her head to let Ino punched the wall. "Ouch!" Ino shouted.

-With the Akatsuki-

The group was talking about nonsense things when it led to Kisame talking about a rumor. "Rumor is spreading again, is it? What is it this time?" Itachi asked as he bit his dango. "The Innocent Ghost that lives in this very school!" Kisame replied. "Innocent Ghost, what the fuck is that?" Hidan asked in a confused tone.

"It is about a girl that lives in this school. They say that she came here 8 years ago." Kisame started. "I have heard of that rumor, yeah. One man came here in the middle of the night and heard beautiful music. He tried to find where the beautiful music was but, when she was the person, the person disappeared. The only clue was her pink hair, un." Deidara explained.

"I see. But there is no girl with pink hair, Brat." Sasori said as he continued drinking his soda. "Don't be that way, Sasori-danna. Yuuya is just like you. . . I mean about the Neko you." Deidara explained.

"Hmm. . . That means a girl here is in a disguise." Itachi suggested. All of them stood up and looked around. Then, Sasori thought for a moment. "I have a suspect." Sasori said in an emotional tone and the rest looked at him.

Sasori then, pointed at Sakura and Deidara laughed. "Haruno Yuuya is you're suspect? You have got to be kidding Sasori-danna, un!" Deidara said. "Well Sasori does have a point. She always goes to school early and leaves the school late. And she doesn't even want to interact with anyone." Itachi explained.

"Okay so. . . She's our suspect!" Kisame said loudly and got hit on the head by Hidan.

-With Sakura-

Sakura continued drinking her soda when her face looked at the Akatsuki. "_The red-head dude looks kind of familiar." _"**I don't trust that guy. What do you think, Kit?**" "Just be quiet." Sakura answered.

* * *

[Art Class]

Sakura was happy. "2 weeks vacation here I come. . ." Sakura whispered as she continued to paint. She loved Art Class and especially the teacher and his assistant, Sir Tanchi and Sai. She trusted those to so much that she revealed her secret to them.

-With Deidara and Sasori-

Deidara was watching Sakura carefully. "Brat, continue on your clay and don't spy on our suspect." Sasori said. "But, Sasori-danna, the suspense is killing me!" Deidara whined. Sasori continued on his puppet. Him and a childhood friend that made Deidara wonder. "Who is that, un?" Deidara asked.

"A childhood friend I've met years ago." Sasori answered. "What's her name, yeah?" Deidara asked. "I have forgotten about it. All I remember was that I use to call her 'Cherry'." Sasori answered. "Is she a Neko like you, Sasori-danna, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Yeah. . . She was an innocent Neko girl." Sasori replied as he fixed Cherry's arm.

[End of School]

-With Sakura-

"Good no one's here." She said and went to the girls' bathroom. She removed her contact lens and the wig. "**So, what are we going to do in the 2 weeks vacation, Kit?**" "_Yeah Saki, what're we going to do?_" "I don't know. . . . ." Sakura replied.

As she went out of the bathroom, Sakura went to her bedroom. As she didn't notice, 5 people were watching her. "You were right, Sasori-danna, yeah." Deidara whispered. Sakura went to a black room and opened the door.

The music room was tidy and her things were all packed up. "So. . . Were should we go?" Sakura asked herself.

"Why don't you join us in our summer house, Yuuya?" A voice asked and made Sakura's head turned around and gasped. 5 people were at her bedroom door. "A-Akatsuki. . ." Sakura whispered as the group smirked.

Sasori had his eyes widen. "C-Cherry, is t-that you?" He asked.

* * *

End of This Chapter!

Scorpio: Mmm. . . .

Cerberus: Scorpio is waking up! Please review!

Sakura: This is a Love of Sasosaku and the Friendship of Akasaku.

Sasori: -Hugs Sakura- I love you.

Sakura: In Anime and Manga you don't. I kill you. We are just a child's dream couple.

Sasori: Does not matter to me, Love.

Itachi: Cerberus promises that she'll make the story long.

Cerberus: Tell me any of your ideas please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence Ghost Blossom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden!**

**-Chapter 2-**

**Recap:**

"_Why don't you join us in our summer house, Yuuya?" A voice asked and made Sakura's head turned around and gasped. 5 people were at her bedroom door. "A-Akatsuki. . ." Sakura whispered as the group smirked._

_Sasori had his eyes widen. "C-Cherry, is t-that you?" He asked._

**Cerberus: Hi people! Don't sue or else!**

**Sasori: Great. . . Cerberus I'll do the talking from now.**

**Sakura: -Throws a pie at Deidara- Yeah! I want to do the talking, too.**

**Cerberus: Okay . . . What will you guys say?**

**Sasori and Sakura: On with the show!

* * *

**

[At Sakura's bedroom]

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at them. "What did you call me?" Sakura asked in an emotional tone. "I called you 'Cherry'." Sasori answered. "Only one person calls me that and his name is 'Akasuna'." Sakura said and tried to get away from them but, Itachi was able to take her arm and held it tightly.

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted. "Hey Pinky, calm down. . . We are not going to hurt you." Itachi said and Sakura calmed down and Itachi let go. "Wow, you know. I think you are really cute." Kisame praised and the others agreed. "Thank you. . . . . ." Sakura replied as she looked at Sasori. "Akasuna, is that you?" Sakura asked. "Well Sasori-danna, yeah, what is your answer, un?" Deidara asked. "I don't know." Sasori replied.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said and went back to the music room. "I think Pinky is cute." Kisame said and the others agreed. After 5 minutes, Sakura had her bags ready and was carrying two things in her hand. "Wow, yeah! You look cute, un!" Deidara said. "Thank you and if you are Akasuna . . . Do you remember this?" Sakura asked as he held a puppet in front of him.

"Hey Sasori-danna, un. . . Isn't that the same puppet that you showed me when we were 6 years old, yeah?" Deidara asked as he pointed at the puppet. "It is. My signature is there." Sasori replied as he looked as the foot of the puppet to see it was his creation. "So. . . This must be your childhood friend." Hidan said. "Yeah. . ." Sasori replied as he came closer to Sakura. Then, he came to Sakura's level.

Sakura stared at his eye then, hugged him. Sasori hugged back and carried her (**Piggy-bank style!**). "Let's go." Sasori said and the others agreed.

[Outside the School]

The snow continued to fall. "Man, winter sure is long." Hidan said. "Come on. We have to take Snowflake to the hideout." Itachi said as he was carrying Sakura's things.

"I think she's so innocent when she's asleep, un." Deidara said as he looked at Sakura. Sakura was resting at Sasori's shoulders and Sasori was pleased to find out his suspect was his childhood friend.

[At the Hideout]

Kakuzu was counting his money and Tobi was keeping on saying "Tobi is a good boy!" Then, the door opened. The snow blew in and the 6 people came in. "Deidara-sempai! Tobi misses you! Who is the Pink haired girl?" Tobi asked as he pokes Sakura's cheek. "Tobi bad boy, don't poke Saku-chan's cheek!" Deidara said as he held Tobi's hand. "What's the commotion all about?" A voice asked.

Three people walked towards them. One person had orange hair and a lot of piercings over his face. Another one had red hair and his eyes were the color purple and the last person had blue hair and was tied by an origami flower. "Sasori, what is the meaning of this?" The man in orange hair asked. "This is Haruno Sakura also, is the same person. . . Haruno Yuuya." Itachi explained.

"Wow. You mean that ugly little girl is this girl right here?" The man in red hair asked. "I think she's cute. She so innocent! Yahiko, Nagato. What do you guys think?" The girl asked. "Well. . . Since, Konan likes her then, alright. She may join the Akatsuki." Nagato said and the two left. "Where will she sleep?" Konan asked. "Sasori's room, she will sleep in Sasori's room!" Kisame said and the others agreed while, Sasori grunted.

* * *

[At Sasori's room]

Sakura then, opened her eyes. "How long was I asleep?" Sakura asked. "About 1 hour." Sasori replied as he continued making a puppet. "Oh. . ." Sakura said. Sakura looked around to see that she wasn't in the music room anymore. "Do you have any musical instrument I can play?" Sakura asked.

Sasori nodded and stood up. Then, he walked towards the door to get a musical instrument. After 8 minutes, he came back with a violin. "Wow, your good. I'm so good in the violin, Akasuna-kun!" Sakura said as he hugged Sasori. Sasori was surprised that Sakura acted still as they were still younger.

Sasori gave Sakura the violin and went on his work. Sakura placed her chin on the set and got the bow ready. She then, let the song into her hand and played. The music echoed through the walls as she played as soft tune. ". . . True love can never be open . . . let the tears fall. . . Keep saving me dear. . ." Sakura sang. Sasori looked at her as his tail was swaying to the tune. "_What beautiful music. . . . ._" He thought.

"Sakura, I have a guitar and a keyboard. Want to play those instruments?" Sasori asked as he took out his keyboard and guitar. "That's cool, Sasori-kun! I want to play the guitar first before, the keyboard." Sakura said as she took the guitar. "What is the song you're going to play, Sakura-san?" Sasori asked. "I'm playing 'Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus', Sasori-san." Sakura replied.

As Sakura played the song, the music kept on echoing the walls. Sakura was happy and smiled. She never had this much fun before, her family died or Sasori leaving her. Sasori was happy and sang along with Sakura. He sat near her and their tails tangled with each other. ". . . It's okay. It's okay. . . ." They both sang. Then, Sakura's ears were touching Sasori's. "_Go girl! I'm so proud of you!_" "**Good singing, Kit. I love it**"

Then, Sakura stopped playing and took out the keyboard. "What's the song this time?" Sasori asked in a sweet tone. "It is 'Innocence by Avril Lavigne', Sasori-san." Sakura answered back.

* * *

_Waking up I see that everything is okay_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_[From: .]_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful; it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant; it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away_

_'Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now; it makes me want to cry_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

* * *

_

Sakura then stopped singing and listen to the echoes. Then, let out a big yawn. "Sorry. . ." Sakura said with a hint of embarrassment. "It's okay. Go to sleep. You had a long day today." Sasori said and Sakura fell asleep quickly.

Sakura opened her eyes to see that Sasori was not in the room anymore. "_He must have gone out._" "**Come on, Kit. I'm starving!**" "Okay, okay! I'm going." Sakura answered. Sakura went to the bathroom and bathe herself. After she put new clothes on, Sakura walked out of the room.

As she was about to enter the kitchen, she heard Deidara was arguing with Sasori. "But you have to believe me, Sasori-danna! I heard beautiful music last night." Deidara said. "Yeah, I'm sure you did." Sasori answered as he continued drinking his soda.

"Hi guys!" Sakura greeted. "Hello Sakura." Sasori replied. "Hello Saku-chan. Art is a bomb, yeah!" Deidara greeted. Sakura then, went to the refrigerator and took out some ice cream. Then, went in more and found a bag of ice and strawberry juice. She also, took out some fresh blue berries. Sakura took the blender and put in the ice, some ice cream flavor and 5 blue berries.

After 3 minutes, Sakura took out the juice and put in on a plate and craved it into a music note. Sakura took a bowl and put some ice cream in it and put some blue berries on top of it. Then, took the plate and the bowl to the table where Sasori and Deidara were sitting. "What's that, yeah?" Deidara asked as Sakura grabbed a spoon.

"It's my mother's recipes. It is called 'Cherry Ice Cream'. What to try?" Sakura asked and the two grabbed a spoon. The three then, got one scoop of the ice cream and tasted it. "Wow. . . It's amazing, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed and Sakura nodded. Sasori just smiled and was happy of the ice cream he tasted. After finishing the food, Sakura went to the living room.

Sakura was happy when the whole Akatsuki were in the living room. "Hi Pinky, How was your sleep?" Kisame asked. "Fine, it was a fine good sleep." Sakura answered as she saw Deidara and Sasori walking in. "So where are we heading this time?" Sasori asked. "The Uchiha mansion. . ." Itachi replied. "Are you okay with this, Sakura?" Konan asked and Sakura nodded. "Yeah, to the Uchiha mansion." Kisame said loudly and rushed towards the door.

"Boys. . ." Konan said silently. As we went inside a van, I started to hum. "Hey Itachi, you have musical instrument in your mansion?" Sasori asked. "Of course, why do you ask?" Itachi asked back. "You'll see. . ." Sasori said then, smirked.

* * *

[At the Uchiha mansion]

After 2 hours, the Akatsuki arrived. "Wow. It's really big." Sakura exclaimed. "**My home is bigger than this, Kit.**" "_Sh. . . Be quiet Scythe!_" Inner shouted loudly. "Come on, Cherry." Sasori said and Sakura followed. Inside the mansion, the group removed their sandals and headed in the living room.

"I'm home!" Itachi said loudly. "Welcome home, Itachi." A sweet voice greeted. "Sakura, this is my mother, Mikoto." Itachi explained as Mikoto walked towards them. "Hello Sakura. I'm Uchiha Mikoto, the mother of Itachi and Sasuke. Feel free to feel at home. You look so adorable." Mikoto exclaimed and pat Sakura's head. "Thank you, Mikoto-san." Sakura answered and went to the couch.

"Hey, can we feel free at home here, too?" Kisame coaxed and Mikoto glared. "No, you may not." She replied and went to the kitchen. "Yeah guys. Don't act like you're at the base again." Itachi said and the rest grumbled except; Konan, Pein, Tobi and Sasori. Sasori followed Sakura and sat at the couch. "Anyway, mom. . . Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "He is with his friends. Do you want anything, Sakura?" Mikoto asked as she puts on her apron.

"Um. . . I guess some origiri would be good." Sakura replied and Mikoto nodded. "Man, your mom is taking an interest to Pinky, Itachi." Kisame said as he tapped his toe. "Well, you know my mom. She loves cute little girls." Itachi explained. Then, Sakura's tail was touching Sasori's tail and Sasori noticed. "I'm bored. . ." Sakura whined. "Hey Itachi, can you get me a violin, a guitar, a keyboard and a microphone?" Sasori asked and Itachi nodded. "Come on Kisame." Itachi said and Kisame followed.

After 15 minutes, Itachi and Kisame returned with the musical instrument. "Oh wow. The school does not have does instrument. I've never seen them before." Sakura exclaimed. "Wow. No wonder you sleep in the music room." Hidan said. "This is going to be fun." Sasori said while, letting his tail touch Sakura's.

"Why is it going to be fun Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara asked. "Oh. . . You will see. . ." Sasori replied and Sakura smiled.

* * *

**Cerberus: Thanks for the review, People!**

**Scorpio: Cerberus, what are you doing?**

**Cerberus: N-Nothing Scorpio!**

**Sakura: I love cookies. . .**

**Sasuke: When will I be here?**

**Sasori: -Kicks Sasuke out the chat- That's better.**

**Sakura: Thanks Akasuna-kun!**

**Cerberus: I don't own Naruto Shippuden. So, do not sue or I'll tell people to sue you!**

**Itachi: Sasuke! -Holds up a Blue tutu- Can you do me a favor? -Smirks-**

**Sasori and Sakura: Ha ha ha ha! Review people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence Ghost Blossom**

Cerberus made this and Scorpio is at her friend's mansion.

Sakura: Can I add someone here?

Cerberus: Okay. . .

Sakura: Presenting. . . Uchiha Obito!

Obito: Is this a dream?

Sasori: Yeah. . . Now, would you like to say something?

Obito: Yeah. . . Can somebody tell the recap?

Recap:

"_Why is it going to be fun Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara asked. "Oh. . . You will see. . ." Sasori replied and Sakura smiled._

Sasori: Anything else?

Obito: Yeah. . . CerberusScorpio doesn't own Naruto Shippuden. I'm good.

Sakura: On with the show!

* * *

-* Chapter 3 *-

[The Uchiha mansion]

"You know. . . I heard that there will be a singing contest on Saturday." Itachi said and Sakura was carefully listening. "They said that anyone can join. I think Ami, Ino and Karin will be joining. I highly doubt that they will win." Itachi explained and Sakura took the keyboard. Then, she played a small tune that surprised everyone.

_Save me from the deeps. . . Would you even save me if I was drowning?_

_Can you hear me? Can the light surpass you through the night?_

_Will anyone same me? I feel so alone. . ._

_You are disappearing front of my eyes. Will you have time to go and comfort me?_

_Same me. . . Catch me. . . Tell me that you love me._

Then, Sakura was crying. "Wow. I never knew Pinky could sing. She was awesome." Kisame said. "What is wrong Sakura? I got you food and I heard you playing and singing. It was beautiful. . ." Mikoto explained.

"Because, this song was sang to me by my sister. She loved me dearly. . . Then, she died and my parents blamed me for her death." Sakura whispered as her tears fell. "Aw. . . I'm sorry to hear that. You know what. . . Come here anytime. I'm sure I can be of service to show you what it feels to have a mother." Mikoto explained.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san. . ." Sakura replied and then, took the tray of food from her. "What was your sister's name?" Konan asked. "Haruno Yuuki." Sasori answered. "Hm. . . Anyway, Sakura-chan . . . What do you think of going to join that contest?" Itachi asked.

"Sure! I've never enter a contest before so, it wouldn't hurt it to try." Sakura answered as she ate her food. "Honey, I'm home!" A deep voice greeted. "Wow, dad's home early today." Itachi said. "Honey, what are these people doing here?" The man asked with a hint of rage. Then, when he saw Sakura, he became relaxed.

"Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura greeted with a warm smile. "Hi. . . I'm Uchiha Fugaku. I'm Itachi's father." He answered. "It is nice to meet you, Fugaku-san." Sakura said. "Yeah. . . I'm just stressed that's all." Fugaku said as he rubbed Sakura's head. "Well then, I just have something that might cheer you up." Sakura explained as she ran to get the guitar.

"What is she doing, un?" Deidara asked. Then, she played a soft soothing tune. Then, the tune made Fugaku more relaxed. "What do you think?" Sakura asked. "Very good and it was wonderful. Tell you what. . . You may visit here anytime you want and if I get stressed, you may play me a song." Fugaku said and Sakura nodded.

[At the van]

"Wow Sakura! I've never seen Itachi's father so relaxed, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. "Anyway, I trust you guys very much . . . So, maybe telling my secret wouldn't be bad." Sakura said then, closed her eyes. "Let her rest. She had a long day." Sasori said as Sakura's head dropped at his shoulder. "_Glad to have seen you again, Cherry._" Sasori thought as he looked at Sakura.

[At the Akatsuki's hideout]

"Man! It's good to be home!" Hidan shouted. "Shut up, Hidan." Sasori said and Hidan grumbled. Then, Sakura opened her eyes. "Where are we?" Sakura asked then, made a big yawn. "We are at the hideout, Pinky." Hidan said then, chuckled. Then, Sasori let go of her. (**He was carrying her.**) "Well, I gets it's time to tell the big news." Sakura said.

"Okay. . . . . ." Sasori said. Sakura then, made a whistling sound and a flute appeared in her hands. Sakura played a sad lovely tune and her hair started to grow longer. Everyone was shocked. Sakura was shrinking while, her hair was growing. Then, Sakura was like a 5 year old girl with a very long hair that is touching the ground.

Sakura's eyes then, became bright red. "What is this, un?" Deidara asked with a hint of fear and shock.

"Hello. . . ." Sakura greeted as she bowed down. Everyone noticed that her voice was a bit lower. "Who are you?" Sasori asked with a hint of worry. "I'm Scythe and Inner Sakura. We are the minds of Sakura." Sakura said.

"Wow. . . That is surprising." Itachi said. Then, Sakura played the flute and played the tune again this time, backwards. After 10 minutes, Sakura returned to normal. "Anyway guys. . . I'm going online. See ya!" Sakura said and walked towards her room.

* * *

-Next Day-

Sakura woke up and went to the bathroom. "_Saki-chan, tomorrow's the day of the singing contest!_" "**Kit. . . What are you going to do?**" "I don't know. . . ." Sakura answered. Then, she walked out of her room and put on her clothes. Then, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sakura said.

Then, Sasori entered the room. "Good morning, Cherry-chan." Sasori greeted. "Good morning Sasori-kun." Sakura replied. "So. . . . Want to have breakfast?" Sasori asked. "Okay!" Sakura said. Both of them walked to the kitchen.

"Hi guys!" Sakura greeted. "Hey Saku-chan, everyone wants to go to the mall! Want to go?" Tobi exclaimed as he jumped up and down. "Okay!" Sakura answered. "Okay! I say Shotgun!" Kisame shouted. "Come on, Cherry-chan." Sasori said and Sakura followed.

[At the Mall]

"Okay. . . I'll be with Sakura-chan." Sasori said. "Okay. . . We will meet here, okay gang?" Pein asked as he pointed at a sign says "Death. . . Café" and the gang nodded. "Come on, Akasuna-kun!" Sakura said happily as she dragged Sasori. Sasori just smiled and followed Sakura.

[At some dressing store]

"So Sakura-chan. . . . Pick anything you like. I'll pay for it." Sasori said and Sakura nodded. She went to several of racks but, couldn't find anything to wear. Then, she saw special clothing. It wasn't really all that special but, it was simple. It was plain red with a black bow tied behind. Then, she saw a couple of things to go with the dress.

Pink long stockings and black flat shoes, a pink headband that had a red shaped heart at the side, a small green necklace that were the same as her eyes, a blue glass ring that had a decoration of a Sakura petal, earrings that looks like Sakura petals and black glove and the other a black fishnet glove. Sakura also, got a black mascara and red lipstick.

"Everything costs . . . . . $395.75" Sakura said and Sasori nodded. Then, Sasori went to the receptionist and gave the money to the receptionist. Sasori carried half of Sakura's things. "So. . . Where do you want to go now?" Sasori asked. "A Viola and Bass guitar store." Sakura answered and Sasori nodded.

[At a Music store]

"Hello! May I get you anything?" A man asked. "Yes. I'm looking for a viola and a bass guitar. Do you have the viola that has a craved 'Myth'?" Sakura asked and the man nodded. "That will be $1,500.00 but, for a cute girl like you. . . . It will cost $750.00. How does that sounds?" The man asked and the two nodded. Sakura noticed her tail being tangled with Sasori's tail.

Sasori gave the money and they walked away. But a little did Sasori and Sakura know the man gave $250.00 on Sakura's back pocket. "So Sakura-chan, where should go now?" Sasori asked. "It is okay. It's your turn to take me somewhere." Sakura answered and Sasori smiled. "Okay. . ." Sasori said. Then, he dragged Sakura outside to the outside of the mall.

[Outside the Mall]

* * *

Sakura and Sasori got near a fountain. "This is a wishing fountain. People throw coins and wish something to make the illusion into reality." Sasori explained and took out 2 coins. "Deidara and I used these coins because, it's special." Sasori said and gave a coin to Sakura. Sakura kissed the coin and threw it in the water. Sasori just threw his coin and made a small splash.

"What did you wish for, Akasuna-kun?" Sakura asked. "It's a secret, Cherry." Sasori answered. "Okay. . . I wonder how it will turn out." Sakura said then, smiled. Then, they heard a loud honking sound. They both looked at the East side to see a large van parking at a side. Then, a girl stepped out of the driver seat.

She had long dark blue hair with a blue headband. She opened her eyes to reveal sharp hazel eyes. She wore a violet punk shirt with a decoration of a blue wave crashing and a phrase in black saying: "Chains keep my. . . DESTINY!" and dark blue jeans with the words: (Left) Cheerful (Right) Sadness. She then, looked at her side to where Sasori and Sakura were standing.

"_Pink hair. . . Red lazy hair. . . . Could it be?_" She thought as she came closer to Sakura and Sasori. "Sakura-chan and Red Mytho-kun, is it really you guys?" She asked. Sakura and Sasori looked shocked then, looked at each other. "No way. . . . It's Mizu-chan!" Sakura shouted then, the girl hugged them both. "Oh Kami, I thought I would never see you guys again!" She said as tears of joy came.

"Mizaki-chan, I thought you and the gang were in the whole plan of 'Going around the world and be the best band'." Sasori explained. "Yeah. . . But, I thought to go and make some time in this country." Mizaki explained. "So. . . Can we come in again in the old van?" Sasori asked as, Sakura giggled. "Of course. . . The gang will be please to meet you guys again." Mizaki said.

[Inside the Van]

"Guys, let's welcome our ex-group mates!" Mizaki shouted. Four girls and five boys appeared from their rooms. "So. . . I'm guessing you guys forgotten some of our members, right?" Mizaki asked happily and the two nodded.

"I'll start with the boys. The one with long yellow hair and red lazy eyes is my little brother, Syoran-nii-kun. Next to him is my cousin, Fakir-san. Those two are brothers, Shininami Alexei and Shininami Lau. And the last one, Maaka Ren, our new member we met in Snow village. (**Ha! Maaka Ren is from Karin/Chibi Vampire and Fakir is from Princess Tutu.**)" Mizaki explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Ren." Sakura greeted and Ren bowed slightly.

"So Saki-chan. . . . How is life at school?" Alexei asked. "Ahh . . . I stopped living there. I met Sasori-kun and his gang then, they took me in." Sakura answered. Mizaki walked towards the small kitchen and took out two pastries. Then, she gave it to Sasori and Sakura.

They happily accepted it. "Okay. . . Now time to talk about the girls. The girl with black hair is my partner, Lilith. Next to her is my old childhood friend, Rhythm. The girl who is holding a cat is Ren's little sister, Maaka Anju and the cat is Idol. . . Well, actually, his nickname is Idol and his real name is Hiyokoi. And the last one is. . . My cousin's sister, Vessalius Alice. . . . ." Mizaki explained.

(**Okay. . . Idol the other name of Aidou in Vampire Knight, Maaka Anju is the youngest of the Maaka family in Karin/Chibi Vampire, Hiyokoi is a manga novel and Vessalius is actually the last name of Oz and Ada with Alice a.k.a. B-Rabbit is from Pandora Hearts.**)

"Wow Saku-chan. You've really changed all this years. . ." Alice complimented. "Thank you, Alice-san." Sakura replied. "Anyway. . . So, I thought maybe we would play a song with you guys. . . Want to try?" Fakir said. "Okay! What about you, Sasori-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Come with me, Saku-chan!" Mizaki said happily as she pulled Sakura's hand and lead her to a closet.

* * *

[Somewhere else in the Mall]

"Come on guys! I want to have ramen!" A yellow haired man with fox whiskers on his cheeks whined. "No Naruto! I have eaten ramen 5 times and I never liked seeing you eat ramen!" A boy with fangs shouted which made Naruto angry. "Why not, Kiba . . . Are you a full stomach cat?" Naruto yelled back when he got hit by a black raven haired guy 1 inch taller.

"Sasuke-teme, what did you do that for?" Naruto asked in a whining voice. "I can feel like your shouts in my eardrums." Sasuke answered in an emotionless tone. "So guys, anything new?" Kiba asked. "Nothing –Yawns- Just sleepy. . ." A boy with a brown hair answered.

"I just felt like something weird when I came home yesterday." Sasuke said and all eyes where on him. "I'll explain when we reach a table and the girls are done with their shopping." Sasuke said then, put back his hands into his pants' pockets.

[At a Picnic table near the Van]

Then, the girls appeared with a lot of shopping bags. "Hi guys! Sorry we were late. Karin and Ino were starting another 'Crush fight'." A pineapple-style yellow haired said. "Its okay, Temari . . .They do that all the time." Shikamaru explained and Temari nodded. "So Sasuke-teme. . . What about the weird thing you were talking about?" Naruto asked.

"It was my father. I was late and thought how big my punishment would be. . . But when I got home, my mother was washing the dishes and my father was. . . RELAXING! This is the first time I've seen my father so relax!" Sasuke explained and Naruto was shocked.

[Inside the Mall]

"Ugh! Where are Sasori and Pinky?" Hidan yelled at his team and Kakuzu hit his head really hard. "Well. . . Maybe their outside, let's find them." Yahiko suggested and the gang nodded.

[At the Van]

"No way. . . You still have my old outfit!" Sakura asked. "Yeah. . . Now come on, will you join me with another song jam?" Mizaki asked and Sakura nodded. "Sasori-kun, we will play with Mizaki and the old band!" Sakura said loudly. "**I can't wait for this. . . .**" Scythe said.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Cerberus: I'm a disclaimer. I don't own Naruto Shippuden.**

**Sasori: What was the band's anyway by the way?**

**Mizaki: Golden Darkness. . . . .**

**Naruto: I'm bored!**

**Sakura: *Punches Naruto to a tree* Get out of here!**

**Yahiko and Nagato: See you guys in the next episode!**


End file.
